militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
24th Ohio Infantry
The 24th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 24th OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 24th Ohio Infantry was organized at Camp Jackson and Camp Chase near Columbus, Ohio and mustered in for three years service on June 17, 1861 under the command of Colonel Jacob Ammen. The regiment was attached to Cheat Mountain Brigade, West Virginia, to November 1861. 10th Brigade, Army of the Ohio, to December 1861. 10th Brigade, 4th Division, Army of the Ohio, to September 1862. 10th Brigade, 4th Division, II Corps, Army of the Ohio, to November 1862. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, Left Wing, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, XXI Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to October 1863. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, IV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to April 1864. 1st Separate Brigade, Post of Chattanooga, Tennessee, Department of the Cumberland, to June 1864. The 24th Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Columbus, Ohio beginning on June 17, 1864 and ending June 24, 1864. Detailed service Left Ohio for western Virginia July 26, reaching Cheat Mountain Summit August 14. Operations on Cheat Mountain, Va., September 11–17, 1861. Action at Cheat Mountain September 12. Greenbrier River October 3–4 and October 31. Moved to Louisville, Ky., November 18, thence to Camp Wickliffe and duty there until February 1862. Advance on Nashville, Tenn., February 14–25. Occupation of Nashville February 25-March 18. March to Savannah, Tenn., March 18-April 6. Battle of Shiloh, Tenn., April 6–7. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30. Occupation of Corinth May 30. Pursuit to Booneville May 30-June 12. Buell's Campaign in northern Alabama and middle Tennessee June to August. At Athens, Ala., until July 17. At Murfreesboro and McMinnville, Tenn., until August 17. March to Louisville, Ky., in pursuit of Bragg August 17-September 26. Pursuit of Bragg to London, Ky., October 1–22. Battle of Perryville, Ky., October 8. Nelson's Cross Roads October 18. March to Nashville, Tenn., October 22-November 7, and duty there until December 26. Advance on Murfreesboro December 26–30. Battle of Stones River December 30–31, 1862 and January 1–3, 1863. Action at Woodbury January 24, 1863. Duty at Readyville until June. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. At Manchester until August 16. Passage of Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 7. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–20. Siege of Chattanooga, Tenn., September 24-November 23. Reopening Tennessee River October 26–29. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Battles of Lookout Mountain November 23–24. Missionary Ridge November 25. Ringgold Gap, Taylor's Ridge, November 27. Duty at Shellmound until February 1864. Demonstration on Dalton, Ga., February 22–27, 1864. Near Dalton February 23. Buzzard's Roost Gap and Rocky Faced Ridge February 23–25. Garrison duty at Chattanooga, Tenn., until June. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 176 men during service; 6 officers and 62 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 106 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Jacob Ammen * Colonel Frederick C. Jones - commanded at the battle of Perryville as lieutenant colonel; killed at the battle of Stones River * Colonel David J. Higgins - commanded at the battle of Chickamauga * Major Henry Terry - commanded at the battle of Stones River after Col. Jones' death * Captain Enoch Weller - commanded at the battle of Stones River * Captain A. T. M. Cockerill - commanded at the battle of Stones River See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Osburn, Richard B. 24th and 175th Regiments of Volunteer Infantry from Ohio, 1861-1865 (Brunswick, GA: R. B. Osburn), 2005. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781154801965 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 24th Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * National flag of the 24th Ohio Infantry * Regimental flag of the 24th Ohio Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1864 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments